Stigma
by ClaireJKP
Summary: Definition: Stigma; as a sign of disgrace or discredit associated with a particular circumstance, quality, or person. An AU HG fanfic, hopefully studying the stigma of mental health. Fits well with my college psychology course. Prompt from a friend. I don't know much about it, so may not always be accurate. Please R&R!


**So, new story. New ideas. Don't hate on it. Song is a Australian nursery rhyme. I do not own. Usual disclaimer: I don't own anything. Blah. **

* * *

It was just a nameless, faceless person. Another person locked up behind bars. But the containment they both faced was just as real had they been in prison. This, however, was much worse.

Like prison, their incarceration hadn't been voluntary. They'd been betrayed by the people whom were supposed to love them the most. Because they weren't the same. Because they didn't 'fit in' to the perfect family image they were trying to portray.

She had been locked up so long; she had begun to forget what it was like out there. In the real world. Others came and left. For short periods of time. Respite. They never stayed long. It seemed everyone got better in that place but her.

That was, until last week. The room next door had been empty for a few days. She listened at the vent, every few hours, checking to see if her next companion had arrived. It took a few days, but finally she heard the shuffling of feet. The quiet muttering. The sound of singing.

_Kookaburra sits in the old gum tree_

_Merry, merry king of the bush is he_

_Laugh, Kookaburra! Laugh, Kookaburra!_

_What a life you lead_

It wasn't a song she recognised. But she continued to hear it. Day in. Day out. For weeks on end. It didn't take long for her to memorise the song, and one day, a few weeks after the new 'resident' joined her block, she began singing along.

_Kookaburra sits in the old gum tree_

_Merry, merry, merry little bird is he_

_Sing, Kookaburra! Sing, Kookabura!_

_Sing your song for me._

The first time she sang, the singing from the next room abruptly stopped. After a while, it continued again, but this repeated for days. On the 367th day of her imprisonment, she turned 17. It wasn't a special day. She'd already spent a birthday locked up. But this time, when she started singing, the music from the next room never hesitated._  
_

_Kookaburra sits in the old gum tree_

_Eating all the gum drops he can see_

_Stop, Kookaburra! Stop, Kookaburra!_

_Leave some there for me_

The song continued for two rounds. And when she expected to stand from her crouched position to go and lie on her bed, a quiet voice stopped her. It was one word. But it was clear.

"Hello"

She paused. She wasn't used to her neighbours talking with her. Normally they didn't want to. They were warned about her, before they were moved to her block. A few stunned seconds later, she found her voice.

"Hi"

She decided to lay down, a more comfortable position, hidden from the door by the bed. This time the reply from the other side of the wall was faster. "I'm Rue."

She smiled, looking into the vent , as if she was looking for the person at the other side of the wall. "I'm Katniss... You have a beautiful voice.."

Instead of a reply, the voice, Rue, began to sing again. She paused when she realised Katniss wasn't singing along.

_Kookaburra sits in the old gum tree_

_Counting all the monkeys he can see_

_Stop, Kookaburra! Stop, Kookaburra!_

_That's not a monkey that is me._

"Thanks.. singing.. it blocks out the voices in my head.." A quick gasp, and a muttered curse. "I'm sorry! Pretend you didn't hear that!"

Katniss could only reply with a laugh. "Hey hey... calm down, we're all in here for a reason, right?" She paused and rolled over, grabbing her pillow from the bed, so she could lie on her back on the floor. "My name is Katniss Everdeen. Today is my 17th birthday and I have Bipolar."

She lay, looking at the pattern on the ceiling, waiting, for anything, a reply, or a threat to never speak to her again. She was surprised by what she heard.

"My name is Rue Stenberg. Today is my 13th birthday and I have schizophrenia."


End file.
